theodore and eleanor's next step
by chipmunksforlife
Summary: here is more of my story rewrote some things and changed misspelled words I hope you like it please rr


THEODORE AND ELEANOR'S NEXT STEP

It's been two years since the IMA awards (International Music Awards). Theodore and Eleanor were sitting in the livingroom watching tv when Eleanor looked over at Theodore and put her paw on his. Theodore looked down at his paw to see what was touching his paw. When he saw that it was Eleanor he squeezed her paw and smiled. An hour later Eleanor heard her sisters Brittany and Jeanette walk into the livingroom with their kids. Brittany and Alvin have two kids and Jeanette and Simon have two kids. They walked into the kitchen to get their kids something to eat. Neither Brittany or Jeanette noticed Theodore and Eleanor sitting on the couch together holding paws and snuggling.

After Brittany and Jeanette got something for their kids to eat they walked back outside to rejoin with their husbands Alvin and Simon. Dave and claire were outside with Brittany,Jeanette,Alvin, and Simon. Theodore was watching tv when Eleanor looked over at him leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. Theodore looked over at her with a shocked look on his face. "What was that for"? He asked her. Eleanor looked him in his loving green eyes and winked at him. She looked towards the chipette's bed room. Theodore looked at her and winked back at her. They both hopped off the couch and walked paw in paw to the bedroom. Theodore opened the door for Eleanor and then closed it when they were both in the room.

Eleanor looked at Theodore she leaned in to give him a kiss when there was a knock on the door. They looked at each other and waited to answer it. They heard another knock. "Who is it"? They both asked at the same time. "It's Simon can I please come in"? He asked. "Sure come on in Si". Theodore said. Simon came in and asked them what they were doing in the bedroom? Eleanor looked at Simon and said"we are going to have some alone time ok." Simon looked at both of them and was about to protest, when he remembered that Theodore and Eleanor are married. Simon looked at them and said"oh i'm sorry guys". Before he left he turned around and asked them if they wanted him to tell the others what they were going to be doing. Both Theodore and Eleanor nodded then Simon shut the door behind him.

Simon went outside and looked at everyone and cleared his throat. "Hey everyone" he said. Dave,Claire,Brittany,Jeanette,and Alvin looked at him at the same time. He continued to speak. "Theodore and Eleanor would like to have some alone time together so don't bother them ok". Dave looked at Claire and was about to say something but claire stopped him and said. " Remember dave Theodore and Eleanor are married now, so it is ok if they have some "alone time". Dave nodded his head in agreement. Back in the bedroom Theodore and Eleanor were laying on Eleanor's bed kissing and holding each other. Eleanor stopped kissing Theodore and looked him in his eyes. "What's wrong?" asked Theodore looking at Eleanor. " Nothing I am just so happy that I am married to the most hansom,charming, and the most sexiest chipmunk in the world".

Theodore looked away as he blushed underneath his fur. Theodore looked back at Eleanor who at that moment was unbuttoning her blouse and then her belt that was holding up her skirt. Theodore looked at her" need some help with that sweetheart"? Eleanor nodded her head and before Theodore could start removing her clothes Eleanor pulled him on top of her and startled kissing him passionately on his lips. Then Theodore grabbed Eleanor by her arm and rolled over onto his back so that she was on top of him. Five mins passed and they both had no clothes on and were under the covers doing their thing. Two continuous hours later Theodore and Eleanor were done and were now just lying next to each other. Eleanor had her head on Theodore's chest. She looked up at him and smiled as he looked at her and smiled back then kissed her on her forehead.

One week later Eleanor was in the bathroom doing her hair when she noticed that her belly has gotten a bit bigger. She thought it was nothing and walked out of the bathroom. Before Eleanor could get to her bedroom door she suddenly felt light-headed and a little sick to her stomach. Eleanor stopped and held her stomach. She stood there for a couple of seconds and then ran to the bathroom jumped up to the sink and got sick. She got sick three more times before brushing her teeth and got down off the sink. Eleanor was about to open the bedroom door when it hit her. She froze and looked as if she had seen a ghost. "Oh my god I'm pregnant"! she said to herself.

Mean while out in the backyard everyone was sitting and talking to each other about random things. They stopped talking when they saw Eleanor standing in the doorway leading to the backyard. Theodore noticed that Eleanor had tears in her eyes and walked up to his wife and asked her what was wrong. She looked down at the ground for a few seconds and then looked back up to see that everyone was looking at her. Eleanor felt like her heart was going to beat right out of her chest. She took a deep breath and said "Theodore I have something to tell you." Theodore looked at her with confusion in his eyes "what is it sweetheart?" He asked her. " You know when we talked about having a family of our own some day." Eleanor looked Theodore right in his eyes. " Well how would you feel about being a DADDY!" Theodore looked at Eleanor and watched as she put her paws on her belly.

Theodore's eyes went really wide as he realized what she was talking about. Brittany,Jeanette,Alvin,Simon,Dave and Claire looked at each other and then back at Eleanor. Theodore looked at his wife smiled at her and said to himself " I'm going to be a daddy." Tears came to Eleanor's eyes as she hugged and kissed her husband. Brittany and Jeanette ran up to their sister and brother in-law and gave them both a huge hug. Alvin and Simon ran up to their brother hugged him and gave him a pat on his back. Dave and Claire were still sitting down as they were unable to move from the shock that they were still experiencing. Then dave got up and walked over to both Eleanor and Theodore and looked at them with a smile on his face and tears in his eyes. Then claire got up and walked over to where Dave was standing and held his hand with tears in her eyes and a smile on her face as well. " congratulations Eleanor" said Brittany and hugged her baby sister again. " This is so cool!" Said Jeanette and gave her sister another hug.

Dave and Claire knelt down and looked at both Theodore and Eleanor and said " we are happy for both of you." Theodore looked at dave and noticed that he was crying. Theodore jumped into Dave's hands and then to his shoulder and gave him a great big hug. Alvin and Simon just stood there until they both heard their names being called. They looked to see who was calling their names. It was their wives Brittany and Jeanette. They walked over to their wives and asked what they wanted. " Can you guys go and get us something to drink? Oh and make Eleanor's extra big she's drinking for two or three now." Brittany asked. Brittany,Jeanette and Eleanor giggled at the same time. After about five mins Alvin and Simon came back with the drinks and gave them to their wives and Eleanor. " Thank you guys " Eleanor said.

Theodore looked at his wife and smiled. " I'm going to be a daddy" he kept saying to himself. A week and a half later Eleanor and Theodore were lying in bed when suddenly Eleanor woke up and looked down at her now somewhat bulging belly and smiled. She looked over at Theodore and was startled to see that he was awake looking at her. " Is everything alright sweetheart?" He asked her. She looked at him and grabbed his paw and put it on her belly. " What was that!" Theodore shouted and pulled his paw back. Eleanor giggled at him and said " that was our baby/babies first kick." Theodore smiled and put his paw back on his wifes belly and waited for another kick. When he felt another kick he smiled and kissed Eleanor's belly and said " I love you and I can't wait to see you and hold you in my arms." Eleanor smiled when she heard him talking to their unborn baby/babies. " I love you very much." She said to her husband. " I love you too." He said back to his wife. They both laid back down and went back to sleep.

Meanwhile Brittany,Jeanette,Alvin and Simon were all sitting in the livingroom watching tv with their kids. Jeanette and Simon's twins were getting hungry and jumped off the couch and walked to the kitchen to grab a bite to eat. After they were done eating they walked back to the livingroom and sat back down next to their mom and dad. Later on that day Theodore and Eleanor were lying in bed holding each other and smiled at one another. Theodore put his paw on her belly and moved his paw around in a circular motion. Eleanor smiled at him when he put his head on her belly and started talking to their unborn baby/babies. Eleanor put her paw on Theodore's shoulder and said " you are going to be a great daddy." Theodore looked up at his wife and smiled at her " and you are a great mommy." He told her and leaned up to give her a kiss when there was a knock on the door. Theodore got up and walked towards the door and opened it to see who it was. It was Dave and Claire they were kneeling down " everything ok in here guys." Dave asked. " Yeah everything is ok dave" Theodore said.

Eleanor tried to see who it was by sitting up but it was very difficult. She groaned a little when she tried to sit up. Theodore looked back at his wife and then ran back to her. When he got to her side he told her not to move if it hurts too much. Claire looked at Eleanor " do you need anything sweetie?" She asked her. " I would like to have something to eat and drink if that's ok?" She asked claire. " Sure what would you like to have?" Asked claire. Eleanor thought for a moment and suddenly got a craving for a cheese ball and pickle sandwich. Claire went to the kitchen to make Eleanor's food when she saw Brittany,Jeanette,Alvin and Simon walk into the kitchen to get something to eat. " How are you guys doing?" Claire asked as they walked in and opened the refrigerator to find some food.

" We're doing ok" Brittany said speaking for everyone. Alvin and Simon looked a little depressed " what's wrong guys?" Claire asked worried. " Oh we're ok just a little worried and nervous about Theodore and Eleanor that's all." Simon said. " They'll be fine guys I promise you they'll be ok." Claire said in a reassuring voice. Claire got done making Eleanor's food and took it to her. She put down in front of Eleanor " thank yu claire" Eleanor said. " Your welcome sweetie." claire said back to her. Five mins later Eleanor was done eating and then laid back and side. " Theodore can you come in here please?" asked Eleanor. Theodore jumped up on the bed and sat next to his wife. " What do ya need babe?" asked Theodore. " I'm getting a little nervous about giving birth." Eleanor said with sadness and nervousness in her voice. " It'll be ok sweetheart I promise, you'll do just fine I'll be here when you get ready to have our baby/babies." Theodore said with softness and reassurance in his voice. Eleanor smiled at him and put her paw on his cheek and kissed him on his lips. Theodore kissed her back and laid down next to her and they both fell asleep together. It has been four weeks and three days now and Eleanor can barely move cause her belly has gotten so big that she can only lay in bed. Theodore was out in the livingroom with his brother's Alvin and Simon and his brother's kids watching tv.

Brittany and Jeanette were in the bedroom with Eleanor talking to each other and having a good time. Suddenly Eleanor hissed in pain when she felt the baby/babies move around in her belly. " What is it sis?" asked Jeanette. Eleanore looked at her sister's with pain in her face. " Oh it's just th," she stopped when she felt the pain again. But this time it was a little more intense. " Ow that kinda hurt!" Eleanor said putting her paws on her belly. " Are you sure that you are ok?" asked Brittany. " Yeah I'm fi- Eleanor stopped again and this time she leaned back. " Omg guys it's really starting to hurt now, what's happening to me!" She asked yelling at her sisters. Both Brittany and Jeanette looked at each other and then back at Eleanor. " Your about to give birth"! they both yelled at the same time. " OOOOOOWWWWWWW it really hurts I can't stand it anymore." Eleanor yelled in pain. " Do you want us go and get Claire?" asked Jeanette. " Yeah and can you please go and get Theodore I really need him by my side." asked Eleanor. " Yeah hold on I'll go and get her" said Brittany jumping off of the bed and ran on all fours out of the bedroom. " Wha's going on?" asked Theodore with worrie on his face. Brittany stopped and looked at Theodore " your wife is about to give birth and she wants you in there with her"! Yelled Brittany. " Holly crap now!" Theodore yelled and ran into the bedroom. Brittany ran up to claire and told her about Eleanore. Claire dropped what she was doing and ran to the bedroom. Eleanor was lying on her back her head on a pillow knees up and legs spread wide open. " Oh Claire thank god your here!" yelled Eleanor. Theodore came in a second after Claire and jumped up on the bed and walked over to his wife and held her paws in his. " It's ok sweetheart you'll be ok just take some deep breaths and get ready ok" Theodore said looking up at claire. " Ok here we go!" said Claire. " Ready Eleanor I need you to take a deep breath and push!" Eleanor took a real deep breath and started to push. She did this five more times until Claire told her that the baby was showing. " Alright Eleanor one more good hard push ok" said Claire. " I can't I'm too tiered I just can't do it" Eleanor said with tears in her eyes. " Yes you can baby do it for us and our baby/babies" Theodore said to his wife holding on to her paws. " Ok here goes nothing". Eleanor pushed with everything that she had left until the room was filled with the squeaks of their new baby. " It's a girl!" yelled Claire holding the baby chipmunk in her hands. Eleanor looked at Theodore and smiled but the smile soon vanished and pain replaced it. " OH MY GOD WE'RE NOT DONE YET" yelled Eleanor. She leaned up and started to push again and again. It took four more pushes until she stopped and layed back down and was glad to hear another baby crying.

" It's a boy" announced Claire. Then looked back down at Eleanor and noticed that she was sitting back up with pain in her face again. "I can't take this anymore"! Eleanor yelled and looked at Theodore"YOU'ER LUCKY I'M GIVING BIRTH RIGHT NOW OR I WOULD STRANGLE YOU FOR DOING THIS TO ME" she yelled. Theodore looked at her and said "I'm sorry sweetheart, I didn't know that you were going to have triplets" Eleanor was about to yell at him again when she felt the pain again and started to push. She pushed and pushed. She pushed about eight more times until she heard the cries of their last newborn baby. "It's another girl" Claire announced. Eleanor layed back and closed her eyes for a couple of mins.

Meanwhile Claire Brittany and Jeanette went to the bathroom to clean up Theodore and Eleanor's triplets. After they cleaned up the babies they took them to their mommy and daddy."Here they are all cleaned up and ready for you to hold" said claire with tears in her eyes. Brittany and Jeanette jumped up on to the bed and sat next to their sister and brother-in-law. "They're so adorable" said Jeanette tears coming to her eyes. Brittany had tears in her eyes as well and put her paw on her sister Jeanette shoulder and leaned against her. Theodore looked at Eleanor and kissed her on her forehead. "You did a wonderful job sweetheart". He told her tears in his eyes now. "I'm so proud of you" claire told both Theodore and Eleanor who were holding their three new-born baby chipmunks. What are their names?" Asked Brittany. Theodore looked at Eleanor and said " Well the first born's name is MELODEY and the second born's name is TJ ( short for Theodore jr) and the last born's name is CARMEN". Theodore and Eleanor told Brittany Jeanette and claire. Claire asked both Theodore and Eleanor if it was ok to let the others in to see the new babies. They both nodded. Claire walked over to the door and opened it and motioned for the others to come in. Alvin Simon and dave walked intro the bedroom Alvin and Simon jumped up on to the bed and sat next to their brother. They looked at their new baby nieces and nephew. Tears filled their eyes and they quickly turned away so that Brittany,Jeanette,Theodore,Eleanor,Claire and Dave wouldn't see them start to cry.

But they were too late Brittany and Jeanette walked over to their husbands and took their paws and kissed them on their cheeks. "It's ok guys we wont laugh at you, we understand." Jeanette said to her husband softly. "I can't belive that my little brother kids of his own." Simon said sobbing. Alvin looked at his little brother and began to ball and said " I can't belive that you're a daddy now little bro." Theodore looked at his brothers and smiled. Then he got up and walked over to his brothers and gave them a hug and said " thanks guys I'm glad to have brothers like you in my life!" Then all the brothers started to cry together. Dave walked over to his sons and picked them up in his hands and looked at them. "I know guys I'm really happy for Theodore and Eleanor to." Dave said with tears in his eyes and running down his cheeks.

It has been about four to five hours since the triplets were born and they were sleeping on their parents. Eleanor and Theodore were asleep as well. Suddenly Theodore was woken up by the sound of crying. He got up and realized that it was one of his kids. Theodore leaned over and shook his wife. "Sweetheart Harmony is awake". "Can you please help me take care of her before she wakes up Theodore jr and Carmen?" Asked Theodore. Eleanor turned over and noticed that Theodore already had harmony in his arms rocking her back and forth. Eleanor sat up and asked " do you want me to take her for a while babe"? Theodore nodded his head and handed his daughter over to her mother. Harmony looked at her mommy and smiled. Eleanor noticed that harmony has her father's eyes. Her eyes are a shade of light green and her fur is a golden honey color like her mother. Theodore jr. has his mother's eye color which is a shade of dark leafgreen and his fur is the same as his dad's a light caramel color. Carmen is a mix between her mother and father. Her eyes are a shade of neon lime green and her fur is a beautiful shade of golden honey caramel color. Harmony is just like her mother bashful,a little shy and very sweet. Theodore jr. is just like his dad. He is shy,skittish and cuddly. Carmen has the personality of both of her mom and dad. She is sweet,bashful,cuddly,skittish,and very shy. After ten mins Theodore finally got Harmony back to sleep. Then he laid Harmony next to her mommy and then looked at his wife and smiled. His heart fluttered when he looked at Harmony and Carmen lying next to Eleanor. Theodore layed down and closed his eyes, but was suddenly woken up by Theo jr.. Theo jr. cuddled up next to his dad and felll asleep.

The next morning Alvin,Simon,Brittany and Jeanette and their kids were sitting in the kitchen eating breakfast. Alvin was about to take a bite of his toaster waffle when he noticed Theodore walking into the kitchen with theo jr. in his arms. " Hey, morning Theo!" Said Alvin. The others looked over at Theodore and told him goon morning. " Morning guys" Theodore said while yawning. " You look like you could use some sleep" said Jeanette noticing his blood-shot eyes. " Harmony woke up in the middle of the night crying and me and Eleanor woke up and put her back to sleep". Theodore yawned and continued talking. " It took five to ten mins to put her back to sleep... then I was woken up by Theo jr. he crawled up next to me and then we both fell asleep". " We know what that fells like". His brother and sister in-laws said at the same time. Theodore started to walk to the fridge to get his son some breakfast when he heard crying. Theodore turned around to see if it was one of his brothers kids crying but it wasn't. "It must be Harmony or Carmen crying." Theodore said to himself. ** I'm calling Theo jr TJ from now on its much easier and less typing. **

"Can you guys watch TJ for me for a couple of mins please?" asked Theodore. "Sure Theo." Said Simon. Theodore walked over to the bedroom to go and see which one of his daughters was crying. When he opened the door he stopped for a seconde and noticed that Eleanor was already awake holding both Harmony and Carmen. "Morning sweetheart" said Theodore to his wife. He noticed that she looked really tiered as well. " Good morning honey" said Eleanor while yawning. Eleanor asked where TJ was. Theodore told her that he was with his brothers and her sisters in the kitchen. Eleanor nodded her head in agreement. " Well should we go and get some breakfast". Eleanor said to her baby girls how were looking up at her. Harmony and Carmen smiled at their mom as if to say ok. Eleanor hopped off the bed with both of her daughters in her arms and landed on her hind paws and walked over to where Theodore stood. She gave him a kiss on the lips and then they both walked into the kitchen. When they got to the kitchen Theodore noticed that his son TJ wasn't there no one was at the kitchen table. He started to panic when he heard Alvin,Simon,Brittany and Jeanette were laughing and giggling. Theodore went over to see what was so funny. He stopped when he saw his son was sitting up and making some weird faces at his aunts and uncles.

It's been one month and four days since the triplets were born. Eleanor and Theodore were in the backyard with their kids playing and having a good time. Theo jr. Carmen and Harmony were playing tag when suddenly from inside they heard a loud crash and then saw Alvin running out the door. "**GET BACK HERE NOW !" **Yelled Dave. Simon,Jeanette,Theodore,Eleanor and Brittany all started to laugh uncontrollably. Suddenly the laughter stopped and everyone looked over at Theodore and Eleanor's triplets and then at Theodore and Eleanor and then they looked at Harmony. Theodore and Eleanor looked at their daughter and then Harmony said it again. " AAAAVVVVIIIINNNN"! Theodore and Eleanor looked at each other and smiled " YOU JUST SAID YOUR FIRST WORD" ! They both said in unison. Theodore picked up his daughter and gave her a huge hug and kissed her on her forehead. Eleanor joined in on the hug and kissed her daughter on the forehead and then kissed Theodore on the cheek. " I'm so proud of you Harmony" said Theodore with tears in his eyes. Harmony smiled at her daddy and laid her head on his chest. A few mins later Simon and Jeanette were playing with their kids and suddenly Jeanette yelled at Simon cause he accidentally stepped on her tail. Then out of know where everyone heard a little voice yell "SIMON". Everyone looked around to see who said it. Simon noticed that Eleanor's eyes were wide open and looking at Theo jr.. Theodore went over and picked up his son and smiled at him. "SIMON" Theo jr. said again and Theodore smiled even wider.

Simon couldn't believe that Theo jr. said his name. Jeanette looked at her husband with tears in her eyes. Eleanor and Theodore looked at their son and then back at each other and smiled. Simon walked over to where they were standing and said "you just said my name. "You were supposed to say daddy not Simon". "SIMON SIMON" Theo jr. said again giggling afterward. Simon had tears in his eyes remembering when his son said his first word. Simon stood there for a moment and then started to cry a little. " What's wrong baby"? asked Jeanette. " Remembering our sons first word". Said Simon as he wiped the tears out of his eyes. Jeanette smiled and gave Simon a kiss on his lips and then hugged him Simon kissed her back and hugged her back. Theodore and Eleanor looked at Simon and Jeanette and smiled at them. Simon smiled back and walked over to them and said "I'm sorry guys, I didn't mean for Theo jr. to say my name and not daddy." He started to walk away with his head hung low felling like he had ruined everything. "SIMON WAIT!" yelled Eleanor as she walked over to Simon and gave him a hug. " It's ok we don't mind that Theo jr. said your name in fact we are happy that he said your name at least he said his first word". said Eleanor smiling at Simon. " Hey si can we go somewhere and talk in private"? asked Theodore. " Sure" said Simon and walked over to Theodore as he walked over to the side of the house. " Simon I don't care if my son said your name instead of daddy" Theodore started to say to his brother and then he continued. " If anything else I'm glad he said your name instead of something he shouldn't have you know". Simon looked at Theodore and smiled " thanks theo that makes me feel a lot better" Simon said. They hugged and walked back to everyone and then over to their wives. " Are you ok babe"? asked Jeanette with worrie in her voice when she noticed that Simon had tears in his eyes. " Ya I'm fine" said Simon giving his wife a kiss on her lips. They walked over to where everyone else was standing. Alvin,Brittany and Eleanor were playing with Carmon when Brittany fell over on Alvin. " Hey watch what you're doing will ya". yelled Alvin. " I'm sorry honey I didn't mean to". said Brittany with a sad puppy dog face. " BWITTANY"! Yelled carmon. Alvin, Brittany and Eleanor looked at each other and then back at Carmen. Carmen looked at Brittany and said it again " BWITTANY"! and then giggled. Alvin fainted and Eleanor just looked at her daughter.

Brittany sat down next to carmen with tears in her eyes as it brought back memories of her own daughter saying her first word. Eleanor bent down and picked up carmen and hugged her and kissed her on her forehead. " I'm so proud of you sweetie you said your first word" eleanor said with excitement in her voice. After about thirty mins Alvin came to and sat up. Brittany walked over to him and knelt next to him. " Are you ok babe" she asked him. " I'm fine just a little dizzy is all" said Alvin with a small smile on his face. " What happened"? he asked trying to stand up. " Carmen said her first word remember"? Asked Brittany. " Oh yeah what did she say again"? Alvin asked. " Uh she said my name remember " said Brittany. " Not really sorry" he said with a dumbfounded look on his face. Theodore walked over to Alvin and asked him if he was ok. Alvin nodded and walked over to the house to get some ice for his head. Cause when he fell he hit his head. It's been a very long day and everyone was tired so they went inside cause the sun was going down. It was also getting a little chilli out as well. It was close to ten o'clock at night Dave and Claire were already in bed. Alvin and Brittany told everyone goodnight and went to bed with their two kids. Simon and Jeanette did the same and went to bed with their two kids. Eleanor and Theodor went to their bedroom with their triplets and put their kids to bed and then crawled into their bed. " Hey honey" asked Eleanor looking at Theodore. " Yes sweetheart what's the matter" asked Theodore looking at his wife. " I was wondering what we are going to do when Harmony,Theo jr., and Carmen start going to school" she asked with worrie in her voice. Theodore pulled his wife closer to him and said " we'll worrie about that when it comes to be that time". He said to her and kissed his wife passionately on her lips. Eleanor deepened the kiss and then pulled back and looked at Theodore in the eyes. " I think I know what you're wanting" Eleanor said in a seductive tone and kissed her husband. Theodore then reached over and turned off the light and joined in the kiss smiling as everything in his life was perfect and wouldn't have it any other way.

**Well there it is my first story hope you liked it the next story I do will be in chapters this was a one-shot next story will be better promise**


End file.
